Love Story
by AishiteruVivi
Summary: A mistake, led to desire. SasuNaru
1. Unrequited Love

**Unrequited Love**

Naruto placed another kiss on his bare chest. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much."

The raven was currently handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded and extremely annoyed. The dobe was up to one of his crazy pranks again! Although this time, it was _not _funny. He was dating Sakura, and as much as he is reluctant to admit it, it was true. Sakura was the love of his life.

Or at least he thought so.

Sasuke wasn't disturbed by his best friend's little prank as he irritated. A couple years back, before he was taken, he had been experimenting with alcohol (dragged by the oh-so-lovely-blond best friend) and gotten into a little..

Incident; you can call it.

They got completely wasted and sort of, just maybe..

Slept with the blond.

As un-Uchiha-like it was, he had freaked out and escaped the apartment before Naruto woke. Naruto doesn't seem to remember it, however, or at least didn't show of it. Now. Back to the situation occurring at the moment.

He wasn't sure what he did to deserve this stupid prank, nor was he sure when the dobe was going to stop before it really got out of hand. But one thing was certain: he couldn't fight it. Naruto actually planned this time and used chakara-restrainted handcuffs. Dammit.

"Dobe," His husky voice rang throughout the room. "I think your little prank has gone far enough. Release me this second."

Naruto's heart broke just a little bit more.

Of course. Sasuke thought it was a prank. He was serious. After hiding his feelings for eternity, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He was tired of seeing the couple roaming the marketplace, hands locked together. He was tired of all the times they made up false excuses to ditch him for their date. He was tired of Sakura in her obnoxious voice trying to comfort him every once a week, thinking that he still liked her and that's the reason he's been so cold, façade in place, and depressing. She thought she seen though it all.

Ha.

That thought was hilarious.

That time, when Sasuke was drunk and gave him a sweet sloppy kiss, he was overjoyed. He was completely conscious and was totally aware of what's happening. He knew it was wrong, but he just took advantage of the raven, just a little. Naruto thought, maybe, with all his hope, that it wasn't a mistake. Maybe, Sasuke meant for this to happen after all. Of course, all his hope was shattered when Sasuke woke up the next morning, looking completely regretful and disgusted. Naruto had pretended to sleep while his crush panicked and left; tears escaped his painfully shut eyes afterwards.

He was supposed to forget about what happened. He acted like he didn't know about it after all. It was useless, however, and just gave up on that thought. A month later, he figured, why not act upon his desires? Everyone hated him enough already, anyway.

Naruto was planning, just maybe, possibly, ask Sasuke to make love to him once more, and become a missing-nin of Konoha. Obviously, that plan wouldn't work. Sasuke would flat out refuse his request, completely oblivious of how that would stab Naruto in the chest, adding to all his previous remarks. Plus, Tsunade would come after him with all of Konoha's ninjas and find Naruto.

And so, Naruto formed a new scheme. He would force Sasuke to make love to him once more, and then take his own life. It would be worth it. After all, it would hurt way more to hear Sasuke say "I hate you." to him. He had enough of that from the villagers. He wouldn't be able to take it if it came from Sasuke's mouth, too.

Naruto didn't reply to Sasuke's previous statement. He just kept designing the pale body with more kisses and bite marks. Reaching down, he grabbed the raven's exposed member and began pumping it. As expected, Sasuke's body couldn't resist the temptation to grow an erection. Naruto's touch lingered on Sasuke's body. The burning sensation it left caused him to bit back a moan from escaping. In a second, his pulsing member was engulfed in the blonds hot, moist cavern. Sasuke could visualize Naruto's head bobbing up and down.

Sasuke tried to force himself to yell stop, but he was just so close! Making the blond finish what he started before stopping him wouldn't hurt, so just a bit more, a tiny bit more.

"Naruto!" He groaned and he reached his climax. While Sasuke panted, trying to catch his breath and stop Naruto from going any further, the blond was busy slicking the softened member with the white, sticky cum, preparing for the main event. "S-stop! No more!" Sasuke managed to shout out before his shaft became erect again.

Naruto paused for a split second before continuing again. It doesn't matter how Sasuke reacted, he told himself. All that matters is that I get to feel him once more before I die.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto braced himself for the intruding object before sitting in a swift motion, Sasuke's member completely filling him up. Tears pricked at his eyes as the pain, pleasure, and happiness settled in. He hadn't prepare himself beforehand, there was no need after all. He deserved the pain, and didn't mind it whatsoever; especially if it was Sasuke who caused him it.

Sasuke bit his lip at the tightness of Naruto. He knew it was wrong. But he couldn't stop it. Deep in his heart, he knew that he enjoyed what was happening.

No, no, no!

It shouldn't be happening. He was dating Sakura! He loved _Sakura! _

_That's not true_, his inner self declared. _Sakura is just a replacement. You love the dobe. _Sasuke pushed all thoughts away and decided to just focus on the pleasure. Even though it was wrong.

Soon after, they both climaxed, and passed out.

Hours later, the blond awoke. He stared at the sleeping raven for a little while before getting up, wincing in the process as pain from his back shocked him like a bunch of kunai attacking him all at once. Naruto refused to submit to the pain and forced himself to wobble to the bathroom and gather a warm, moist towel. He cleaned the sleeping beauty of all mess, removed the chakara-restricting handcuffs and blindfold, and got dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit. He didn't bother cleaning himself, knowing that he would like it if Sasuke's essence stayed with him 'till death.

He glanced at Sasuke one last time, before leaving his apartment, and headed towards the Valley of the End. On his way, Naruto decided to take a little detour, and climbed up to the Yondime's statue. He enjoyed an hour of his last sights at the hidden village of Konoha before finally arriving at the valley. Naruto took a deep breath.

Then, he jumped.

**Word Count: 1156 (Not including tittle and this.)**

**Well, that was a bit dark for my first story. Heyo, Vivi here. I am planning a second chapter..or third, for a happy ending. It will be optional to read, some might like a sad ending instead! c:**

**Leave a lovely review won't ya? Ta-ta~**


	2. Returned Love

_**Note: This is the second chapter, a happy ending. The first chapter can be read alone! An alternative ending, this is, you can say. **_

**Returned Love**

Sasuke blinked, trying to accustom him eyes to the bright light from the window. He inched his hand around the bed when he suddenly realized what had happened.

Where was the blond dobe? The idiot rapes him and leaves without a trace?! How dare him! A scowl appears on the pale face. Sasuke will find him, and show him that it isn't smart to fuck with the Uchiha – literally.

Sasuke got dressed in a blink of an eye. He raced out the door and walked up the first tall tree he found. Black comma shaped dots appeared on his eyes, spinning and activating his sharingan. Sasuke immediately started looking for the familiar chakara signal, and found it within a second.

"A-ha." He accidentally said out loud, causing a few villagers to turn and stare at him. A blush slowly crawled to his face, but paying it no mind, he raced off to consult the blond.

He found the blond staring below him at the clear, blue water. His feet seemed to be inching closer to the edge. Cautiously, not wanting to scare the blond and somehow making him trip and fall, he took small steps. However, his plan changed when Naruto suddenly jumped. His small, quiet steps suddenly became loud, harsh ones. Still ten feet away from Naruto, Sasuke started stripping off his shoes, coat, shirt, and pants, leaving him in the boxers that he stole from Naruto – bright yellow ones with hearts decorating it.

Sasuke jumped into the icy cold water after his blond. Leaving no time to waste, the bright blond hair was being searched for. Almost a minute later, it was spotted at the bottom of the valley. Sasuke dived at full speed, worry filling his heart. Attaching the blond's limp arm around his shoulder, Sasuke quickly made his way back onto the cliff, near the trees. Naruto was laid down by a large trunk, the shadow making his bright hair look almost dull. Naruto's skin had turned to a sickly shade to blue green.

"You better not die on me, dobe." Sasuke mumbled over and over again, almost chanting the words. His hands pushed down to Naruto's bronze chest, pumping at a rhythm. After a few pushes, he would suck in a breath of air, open the blond's mouth, and blow the air inside his mouth. The level of panic began to raise again after a good sixty seconds when the blond still wouldn't breath.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, smashing his fists on the chest below him. As if on cue, the blond suddenly spurted out water, coughing and hacking. The raven allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. His arms suddenly was thrown around the blond in a hug. "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

Naruto opened his eyes, "S-sasuke?" He brought his hands to his face, "I'm alive? Why?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I saved you, duh. I know you're an idiot, but not _that_ dumb."

"H-hey!" Naruto shouted in pure anger, pouting at the accusation. A moment later, his face darkened, remembering what had happened a few hours ago. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? I-I did.. that.. to you." Naruto mumbled.

"You helped me realize," Sasuke started, "the one who I really love. It's you." he whispered.

"H-huh?"

"I've realized," he repeated, "that Sakura was really only a replacement, for you. I love _you_, Naruto." Sasuke let on a real genuine small.

Naruto's face turned into a full-blown tomato.

..So much for the genuine smile.

**Word Count: 616 (Not counting this and title.)**

**Yaaay! I acutally kept my "promise" and wrote a second chapter! -gasp- Haha, there might be a third chapter to this! Don't get your hopes high though, no promises this time.**

**Leave me a lovely review! Pwetty pwease? :3**


End file.
